Nejlepší sázka
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Díky jedné opilecké sázce se Harry Potter, trpící následky dávného zranění, ocitne poprvé v gay klubu, aniž by tušil, že tam potká dva nejdůležitější muže svého života a že jeden z nich je jeho spřízněnou duší... HP/RL/SB, AU - Sirius není Harryho kmotr.
1. Část první

**Nejlepší sázka - část první**

Tu sázku mu byl čert dlužen.

Harry stál před zrcadlem a nešťastně se pozoroval. Oblečení bylo to jediné, co se mu zdálo snesitelné – měl na sobě obtažené nové džíny a slušivé černé tričko.

Když přimhouřil oči, vypadal skoro normálně, ale jakmile je otevřel… Za ta léta si už na svou zjizvenou tvář zvykl, ale dobře znal šokované i soucitné pohledy kolemjdoucích nebo těch, s nimiž se poprvé setkal.

Sáhl po nových brýlích. Vypadal s nimi o trochu líp než s těmi starými, ale stejně se nemohl srovnávat s většinou kluků, které znal.

_Když myslíš, že si najdeš někoho jiného…_

Dirkův hlas se neodbytně ozýval v jeho hlavě.

Možná měl Dirk pravdu - co když už nenajde nikoho jiného, kdo by s ním chtěl chodit?

-)-)-)

„Páni! Sluší ti to," prohlásila Graine uznale, když sešel dolů. Listovala předtím soustředěně posledním číslem _Měsíčníku lektvarů_ - Harrymu nebylo jasné, jak něco z toho může chápat, ale jestli někdo desetiletý měl šanci, pak to byla určitě právě jeho sestřička.

_Sluší_, to určitě. Ty tomu tak rozumíš, pomyslel si Harry, ale věděl, že to myslí dobře. Proto se trošku nuceně usmál.

„Díky."

„Dávej na sebe pozor," ozval se ustaraně Severus. Stál obrácený zády k Harrymu u sporáku a připravoval svůj oblíbený čaj od tibetské čarodějnice. Pak se otočil a zatvářil se povzbudivě.

„Má pravdu, Harry. Ty nové brýle ti sluší. Užij si to."

Hedvika zahoukala na souhlas.

Harry věděl, že nemají pravdu a zlobilo ho to – on přece dobře ví, jak vypadá, nemusí mu lhát, aby se cítil líp. Ale na druhé straně ho to přece jen maličko potěšilo.

-)-)-)

Hlasitá hudba a kouř se Harrymu nikdy moc nezamlouvaly, ale dnes neměl na výběr – v Anglii byl jen jeden kouzelnický gay klub.

Prodral se davem u baru a s úlevou si všiml, že úplně vzadu je o něco klidnější část – působilo to trochu jako restaurace.

„Hej, zjizvenče! Nedáš si se mnou panáka?"

Harry ztuhl.

Rozhodl se neotáčet a pokračovat v cestě, ale ten někdo byl neodbytný.

„Neslyšíš? Snad bys mi mohl aspoň slušně odpovědět!" Kdosi ho chytil za rameno.

Harry sebral veškerou odvahu a otočil se na blonďatého svalnatého pořízka se skleničkou v ruce - muž na něj zíral s pokusem o výraz spravedlivého rozhořčení. Harrymu se vůbec nelíbila opilá lačnost v jeho očích.

„Nemám zájem," odpověděl co nejsebejistěji.

Muž se náhle zašklebil. S úmyslnou kritičností přejel očima mladíkův obličej a pak pustil jeho rameno.

„Když myslíš, že někdo čeká na tvou _krásnou tvář_…"

-)-)-)

O hodinu později seděl Harry v nejzazším rohu nad jakýmsi míchaným drinkem, který dnes nabízeli v akci - jmenovalo se to _Žhavý výstřik_.

Seděl tady pochopitelně sám a zasmušile sledoval okolní ruch – a v duchu proklínal Nevilla a Hermionu, kteří ho před týdnem o jeho osmnáctých narozeninách opili. Ačkoliv, v zájmu spravedlnosti je nutno dodat, že ho v tom aspoň nenechali samotného.

„_Hele, Harry," blábolil Neville, „co kdybysme se vsadili?" _

„_Vsadili?" Harrymu to už moc nemyslelo._

„_No, když říkáš, abych konečně pozval Lunu na rande…"_

„_Ha! Vsadím se, že to stejně neuděláš, plánuješ to nejmíň dva roky…"_

„_Ale teď už to opravdu udělám! Nejpozději do týdne! Vsaď se!"_

„_Jo," souhlasila rozjařeně Hermiona, „a když Neville pozve Lunu na rande, tak ty…"_

„…_půjdeš do toho gay klubu, jak o něm mluvil Eric!"_

„_Jo!" Hermiona byla z nějakého důvodu – že by to mělo co dělat s lahví vína? – úplně nadšená tou vyhlídkou._

_Neville k němu natáhl ruku._

„_Plácneme si… No tak, Harry, dej sem ruku!"_

_Hermiona se zasmála a upustila prázdnou láhev na zem, načež se rozchechtala na celé kolo._

„_Když - prohraješ," vyrážela ze sebe mezi záchvaty opileckého smíchu, „půjdeš – do – klubu – a – někoho - si - konečně - najdeš!"_

Taneční parket byl plný rozjařených mladých i starších kouzelníků. Harry si všiml, že někteří jsou polonazí, tančili jen v kalhotách nebo s průsvitnými tričky. Mnoho z nich se líbalo nebo se náruživě tisklo k partnerovi. Blonďák, který ho předtím otravoval, byl mezi nimi – ruce na zádech vysokého holohlavého svalovce, který svíral jeho tvář oběma rukama a divoce tiskl své rty na jeho – Harry zahlédl i kroutící se jazyky a rozpačitě se odvrátil.

Nechápal, co tady sakra dělá. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho tady musí zůstat, aby se to počítalo.

Ještě hodinu, rozhodl se a s úlevou si objednal druhý drink.

-)-)-)

Ale o půl hodiny později se mu náhle zatajil dech a srdce se mu rozbušilo.

Nikdy neměl na nikoho takovou reakci.

Do zadní části přicházeli dva muži.

Museli být pár a oba byli určitě o dost starší než Harry, možná tak v Severusově věku, první černovlasý a mimořádně pohledný, s výraznými rysy a bezstarostným úsměvem. Ale snad ještě víc ho zaujal druhý, s hnědými vlasy a laskavým obličejem.

Tenhle druhý cizinec se na něj díval s jakýmsi podivným výrazem, směsicí úžasu a touhy, ale nebylo to jako před chvílí s protivným blonďákem.

Ne, tenhle muž ho přitahoval, víc než cokoliv jiného náhle toužil se ho dotknout, políbit ho, chtěl aby ho ten člověk držel v náručí - byl si dokonce jistý, že by se nebránil něčemu víc – za několik týdnů chození s Dirkem nikdy necítil nic ani _vzdáleně_ podobného.

Jejich pohledy se na chvíli setkaly, potom se druhý muž otočil a kouzlo bylo zlomeno, ale Harry viděl, že o něčem vážně hovoří s tím černovlasým.

A pak k němu zamířili.

-)-)-)

„Můžeme si přisednout?"

Harry nejistě kývl, nebylo mu jasné, co se právě stalo, ale přesto jejich přítomnost vítal, nejen toho hnědovlasého – i ten druhý mu zrychloval tep.

Když se usadili naproti, oba se dotkli vybraných nápojů na lístku a vmžiku se před nimi objevily dvě sklenky s čirou tekutinou.

Pak hnědovlasý natáhl ruku.

„Ahoj, já jsem Remus… a tohle je Sirius."

Černovlasý se srdečně usmál a Harry úsměv váhavě opětoval.

„Harry."

„Jsi mi povědomý, určitě jsem tě už viděl…," řekl Remus zamyšleně i tázavě.

Harry cítil červeň stoupající do tváří. Už dlouho si na to nikdo nevzpomněl.

„No, možná jsi mě viděl před lety v novinách, tenkrát o mně hodně psali, víš, když došlo k útoku na Příčnou ulici…"

„To je ono," vykřikl vzrušeně Sirius, „vzpomínám si na tebe, jsi ten _Chlapec, který přežil_, ne?"

Harry rozpačitě přisvědčil. Jeho zjizvené tělo a tvář i jeho kulhání (levá noha zůstala o něco kratší) byly důsledkem tragického útoku na Příčnou ulici v posledním roce války. Ve svých deseti letech se stal mrzákem a sirotkem a zároveň na pár měsíců slavnou tváří a symbolem boje proti Voldemortovi – byl totiž jediným, kdo tehdejší útok Smrtijedů přežil a noviny byly plné smutného příběhu malého chlapce, který zůstal naživu jen díky poslednímu kouzlu své umírající matky.

„Ach," řekl Remus s náhlým porozuměním, „ty jizvy jsou následkem?"

Lidé většinou předstírali, že žádné nemá. Nebyl si jistý, zda se mu Remus nechce smát, ale zdálo se, že muž si rychle uvědomil jeho rozpaky.

„Promiň," mužův tón byl laskavý a uklidňující, „nemyslel jsem to špatně. Není to důležité… i já mám spoustu jizev…"

Harry pochybovačně pohlédl na hezkou tvář, ale konečně, Remus neměl důvod mu lhát. Trochu se uvolnil. Ale na druhé straně, v co doufá? Oni jsou pár, to je zjevné. Možná si chtějí prostě popovídat.

Odkašlal si.

„Chodíte sem často?"

„Ani ne," odpověděl Remus. Vypadal mírně, ale v očích měl oheň a vyzařovala z něj jakási animální síla. Harry se bezděky zachvěl. Představil si své rty na Remusových, ruce, které by ho pevně držely, tvrdost tlačící se proti jeho rozkroku… Merline! Proč necítil s Dirkem nic podobného?

„Většinou si vystačíme sami," předl Sirius smyslně a vyměnil si s Remusem horký pohled, zatímco Harry raději upřel zrak na taneční parket, po chvíli se však jeho oči jako přitahovány magnetem ponořily opět do Remusových. Nikdy takovou barvu neviděl, byl to zářící a teplý jantar.

„Ty jsi tu poprvé?" Sirius pozoroval jeho i Remuse s něčím podobným… pobavení? zaujetí?

Harry kývl a opět zrudl. Bylo to tak zjevné?

Remus se podíval na svého partnera s jakýmsi varováním a rozhodl se zřejmě změnit směr hovoru.

„Co děláš Harry? Nejsi ještě v Bradavicích?"

„Letos jsem skončil," vysvětlil Harry ochotně, „za čtrnáct dní nastupuju do léčitelského kurzu u svatého Munga. A… vy?"

Remus hodil pohled na svého partnera.

„Tady Sirius pracovat nemusí vůbec… zdědil spoustu peněz, takže se může bavit nicneděláním, famfrpálem a podporou ušlechtilých projektů, které by co nejvíc naštvaly jeho dávno mrtvou rodinu. A to má bystrozorský kurz… odmítá ovšem pracovat pro ministerstvo kvůli…," Remus zaváhal, „některým odlišným názorům. No a já učím na poloviční úvazek v mudlovské škole…"

To Harryho zaujalo, nikdy neslyšel o ničem podobném.

„Myslel jsem, že mají úplně jiné předměty…"

„No, nejsou stejné, ale mnohé z nich se od těch našich zas tak moc neliší, třeba taková chemie trochu připomíná lektvary… A já učím dějiny a literaturu, hodně z historie máme společného… a mě to navíc vždycky zajímalo."

„Mimo jiné," prohodil Sirius škádlivě a směrem k Harrymu dodal, „Remyho vlastně zajímalo všecko, čte knihy jako si jiný dává čokoládové žabky…"

Harry se zasmál. „Vypadá jako Havraspár."

„Trefa," přikývl Remus uznale a okamžitě přimhouřil oči. „Nebelvír?"

Mladík vesele zavrtěl hlavou. „Mrzimor… A ty, Siriusi?"

Dotyčný se zašklebil.

„Zmijozel, ale čistě jen z rodinné tradice… Všichni tvrdí, že jsem měl být Nebelvír."

„Můj kmotr to má přesně naopak… přemluvil Moudrý klobouk, aby ho kvůli kamarádce poslal do Nebelvíru, ale myslím, že je spíš Zmijozel…"

-)-)-)

Po dvou hodinách měl Harry pocit, že zná Remuse a Siriuse odjakživa – cítil se s nimi nesmírně pohodlně a bezpečně, navíc si měli pořád o čem povídat a oba po něm každou chvíli vrhali žhavé pohledy – nechápal sice, proč by tak pohlední muži měli mít zájem o něj, navíc když mají jeden druhého, ale rozhodně ho ten zájem těšil.

Jednoduše je chtěl taky, zejména k Remusovi byl tažen nějakou silnou magickou přitažlivostí, která mu způsobovala jakousi zvláštní horečku a neustále se mu v hlavě objevovaly divoké výjevy vášně. Remus, který ho přitiskne ke zdi, Remus, který ho líbá s nikdy nepoznanou touhou, Remus, který bere do úst jeho penis, Remus mezi jeho roztaženýma nohama s tvrdým penisem, který se na svém vrcholku leskne a který do něj proniká…

Merline, zatraceně to chtěl!

Ale přesto nechtěl jen sex, ne, v jeho představách se s Remusem probouzel – nebo mezi Remusem a Siriusem… a mnohem víc…

Nebyli opilí, ale přece jen už vypili nějakou tu skleničku a navíc se už trochu poznali - možná byl čas na osobnější otázky, které by mu snad napověděly, jestli má u nich nějakou šanci. Věděl, že existují trojice… a oni se opravdu zdáli mít pořád zájem, dokonce i když ho viděli odkulhat na záchod…

„Jste spolu dlouho?" To byla pro začátek docela neškodná otázka, ne?

„Dvacet pět let."

„Dvacet jedna."

„No, ve skutečnosti jsem si já ve třinácti uvědomil, že patříme k sobě… a Siriusovi to došlo za další čtyři roky," objasnil Remus, vyměnili si přitom jakýsi tajemný a spiklenecký pohled.

„Ach… to je hezké," zamumlal poněkud šokovaně Harry. Ve třinácti? A opravdu se jim Harry líbí, když „patří k sobě"? Nebo ho chtějí jen na jednu noc?

Ale zároveň mu došlo i něco jiného.

„Jste stejně staří jako Severus…"

„Severus Snape?"

Harry přikývl.

„Pamatuju si ho," obrátil se Sirius k Remusovi, „byl v Nebelvíru, takový černovlasý, bledý, trochu děsivý… promiň, Harry."

„To je v pohodě, vím, jak může působit," ujistil ho mladík.

„A on je tvůj…," zjišťoval Remus.

„Jak se to vezme… kmotr a taky vlastně nevlastní otec. Moji rodiče… James Potter a Lily Evansová," Remus i Sirius přikývli, „s ním byli v Nebelvíru, už jsem říkal, že Severus tam chtěl kvůli mámě, byla to jeho nejlepší kamarádka. Když byl pak starší, tak se do ní zamiloval, ale máma ho brala jen jako kamaráda a vzala si tátu. Jenže pár let po mém narození si nějak přestali rozumět a… no, zkrátka maminka nakonec skončila se Severusem a narodila se jim moje sestra Graine. Rodiče zemřeli v Příčné ulici, když mi bylo deset, vzali mě tam vybrat si dárek k Vánocům… no a od té doby žiju se Severusem a sestrou."

„To je mi líto, Harry," řekl Remus soucitně, „neznal jsem je zas tak dobře, ale Lily byla správná a chytrá holka, měli jsme spolu pár předmětů…"

-)-)-)

„Chodil jsi s někým, Harry?"

Otázka ho zastihla trošku nepřipraveného.

„Hm, s jedním klukem loni v Bradavicích, ale…"

Sirius s pochopením přikývl. „Nevyšlo to?"

Harry sklonil hlavu na znamení souhlasu – a taky si v tu chvíli vybavil celé to fiasko s Dirkem a náhle mu bylo jasné, že o něj přece nemůžou stát, je hlupák, jestli si to myslí…

„Co se stalo, Harry?" Remusův hlas byl konejšivý a zároveň jeho ruka jemně stiskla Harryho prsty, bylo to jako jiskra magie a dalo mu to znovu pocit… bezpečí, najednou věděl, že se jim může svěřit. Ještě to nikomu neřekl a bál se, jak budou reagovat, ale potřeboval to konečně někomu říct.

„Nebylo to nic vážného, chodili jsme spolu asi dva měsíce, možná ani ne…. No, a on… já," Harry nervózně přejížděl prsty po desce stolu, „prostě jsme se jenom líbali, ale on chtěl víc, a já ne, tak jsme se rozešli… Řekl mi," Harry se nadechl, pořád to bolelo, „že bych si to měl rozmyslet… že bych měl být vděčný, že se mnou chce něco mít, protože o mě stejně nikdo nebude stát… kvůli těm jizvám a kulhání…"

Remus i Sirius vypadali zuřivě.

„Parchant," prohlásil Sirius.

„Idiot," souhlasil Remus, „ne všichni se dívají jen na jizvy…"

Jeho ruka znovu našla tu Harryho a tentokrát mužovy prsty úmyslně hladily zjizvenou tkáň. Harry prudce vydechl. Chtěl víc…

Ale Remus a Sirius opět vypadali, jako kdyby spolu komunikovali beze slov.

Pak Sirius obsadil nějaké kouzlo – a Harry si uvědomil, že je teď nikdo nemůže slyšet.

Ale byl to Remus, kdo promluvil.

„Musel sis všimnout, že tě chceme, Harry… a soudím správně, že to není jednostranné?"

Harrymu se divoce rozbušilo srdce, skoro cítil, jak mu naráží do žeber, nemohl mluvit, jen přikývl.

„Nebylo by to ale na jednu noc," ozval se Sirius tiše, „je to trochu složitější… Náměsíčníku?"

_Náměsíčníku?_ Ale než se Harry stačil zeptat na tu zvláštní přezdívku, Remus mu položil jednoduchou a nečekanou otázku.

„Co si myslíš o vlkodlacích, Harry?"

_Vlkodlaci?_ Proč se Remus chce právě teď bavit o vlkodlacích?

Pak mu to došlo.

„Ty...vy…"

„Jenom já, Harry," zašeptal s jakousi bolestí v hlase Remus. Díval se na něj, jako kdyby…měl strach? A Harry náhle pochopil.

„Je mi to jedno," řekl upřímně.

Vypadalo to, že Remus si oddechl, Harry si uvědomil, že podobně jako on sám musí mít strach z odmítnutí – jeho postižení sice nebylo tak viditelné, ale zato pronásledované, obávané a opovrhované.

Oba se na něj teď usmáli a pak se vzali za ruce. Sirius Remuse jemně políbil a chvíli na něj hleděl… vypadalo to, jako by mu dával nějaký souhlas.

„Vlkodlaci mají druha, svou spřízněnou duši, na celý život," řekl Remus tiše, „a okamžitě ho poznají, proto jsem už ve třinácti věděl, že Sirius a já budeme vždycky spolu… Ale výjimečně se stává, že vlkodlaci mají dvě spřízněné duše… a tu druhou jsem dnes poznal v tobě, Harry."

Harry jen šokovaně otevřel ústa.

-)-)-)

Když se vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že na něj trpělivě čekají. Remusovy oči doslova hořely, když ho sledovaly a Harry ucítil netrpělivé škubnutí ve svých džínách. Ale… co Sirius?

Neuvědomil si, že to vyslovil nahlas, dokud mu Remus neodpověděl.

„Sirius ví, že nikdy neztratí své místo v mém životě… a chce tě také, Harry. Možná jinak než já, ale líbíš se mu…"

„Přesně tak… navíc je to něco, s čím se toho nedá moc dělat. Ale jak jsem tě dnes poznal, Harry, neumím si představit nikoho, s kým bych chtěl Remuse sdílet raději… tedy pokud s tím budeš souhlasit."

Opravdu ho chtějí. _Jeho_. Harry nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Byli pohlední, chytří a laskaví. A on po nich toužil, nechtěl nic jiného než být s nimi. Najednou si uvědomil, že měl sakra velké štěstí, že Neville sebral odvahu a zeptal se Luny, jestli by s ním šla na rande.

Ach. Chtěli odpověď.

„Ano."

„Harry," Remusův hlas byl teď teplý a svůdný, „pouto vlkodlaka s jeho spřízněnou duší je dokončeno spojením jejich těl. Můžeš jít s námi už dnes… jestli to opravdu chceš."

Ach bože.

Sex. Dneska.

S Remusem a Siriusem.

Mělo by ho to vyděsit. Neuměl si představit sex s Dirkem ani po dvou měsících chození. Ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Harry to neuměl přesně vysvětlit, ale bylo to, jako kdyby si teprve dnes uvědomil, že je zná celé roky. Cítil se s nimi naprosto v bezpečí.

A nějak věděl, že všechno bude v pořádku.

A ano, málem by zapomněl. Chtěl je. Chtěl je cítit, ochutnat, dotýkat se jich. A chtěl totéž od nich a chtěl cítit Remuse v sobě a…

Merline, točila se mu hlava. Remus ho vědoucně pozoroval a bože, v jeho očích byl chtíč, hladový a zvířecí. Vlčí…

„Jsem si jistý," zašeptal. Pak pohlédl směrem k baru, všiml si při příchodu velké cedule nabízející služby jejich sovy.

„Jen pošlu vzkaz Severusovi."

**Konec první části**


	2. Část druhá

**Nejlepší sázka - část druhá**

Pár minut poté vystoupili z krbu v prostorné místnosti a Harry se užasle rozhlédl. Severus nebyl chudý, ale tohle…

„Sídlo vznešeného a starobylého rodu Blacků," řekl ironicky Sirius, když si všiml jeho překvapení.

Ale Harry nestačil nic odpovědět, najednou ho totiž zezadu objaly dvě ruce a pak otočily k sobě a Remus ho líbal, vášnivě a dychtivě, hbitý jazyk jemně přesvědčoval jeho rty a pak vklouzl dovnitř a Harry se topil v záplavě úžasných pocitů, naštěstí ho ted někdo pevně držel zezadu...

Byl to bezesporu nejlepší polibek, jaký kdy zažil.

Když ho Remus a Sirius pustili, třásla se mu kolena.

Je vůbec normální, aby s ním _pouhé_ líbání dělalo tohle?

Možná je to tím, že Remus je jeho spřízněná duše…

Každopádně ve srovnání s touhle rozkoší byly Dirkovy polibky jen nicneříkající nuda.

„Koupelna a sprcha?" navrhl Sirius.

Harrymu, stále ještě poněkud omámenému, chvíli trvalo, než mu došel význam té prosté otázky. Potom ovšem rychle přikývl. Netoužil po ničem víc, než být s Remusem a Siriusem a provádět s nimi všechny ty horké věci ze svých představ... ale přesto by se raději nejdřív osprchoval. Když už musí mít ty odporné jizvy, chtěl být aspoň pořádně čistý...

Ale Remus a Sirius se mezitím na něčem domlouvali očima a teď se k němu Remus otočil.

„Chceš jít do sprchy s námi, Harry?"

S nimi?

_Sakra._

Harry ztuhl. Bylo to _opravdu_ hloupé, ale nějak mu teprve teď pořádně došlo, že oni ho _uvidí_. Uvidí jeho tělo nahé, skoro celé pokryté nehezkými červenobílými jizvami - nikdy pořádně nezjistili, o jaké temné prokletí vlastně šlo. Remus má možná pár _normálních _jizev, ne _takovéhle_... a teď ho oba spatří…

Možná by mohli... ne, něco mu říkalo, že ani jeden z nich není typ, který se touží milovat v úplné tmě. A každopádně na nějakém místě by k tomu _muselo_ dojít. Ale co když si to rozmyslí, až ho uvidí?

„Je to v pořádku, Harry, jestli nechceš…," začal Sirius, který si jeho váhání zřejmě vykládal jako obyčejnou nezkušenost a nejistotu.

Ale Remus se na něj díval jinak. On _ví_, uvědomil si Harry.

„Harry, pokud jde o tvé jizvy…"

Mladík se najednou cítil trapně, ale Remus klidně pokračoval.

„… mohli bychom vynechat společnou sprchu a milovat se s tebou potmě, ale jednou je stejně uvidíme. Ale přísahám ti, že je to zbytečný strach, Harry. Nebudeme se ti smát jako ten hlupák... Navíc ty jsi moje spřízněná duše, mohl bys být svraštělý starý skřet a stejně bys mě pořád přitahoval nejvíc na světě… samozřejmě spolu se Siriusem. Já mám z transformací mnohem horší jizvy, než si možná myslíš… a Sirius je na ně zvyklý…"

„Nebudu si o tobě myslet míň, Harry, věř mi," dodal tiše Sirius.

Harry cítil v očích slzy, ale rychle zamrkal.

A pak přikývl. Prostě znovu věděl, že to bude v pořádku.

-)-)-)

Koupelna byla luxusně zařízená, ale Harry okolí moc nevnímal. Nejistě se zastavil, zatímco Sirius kouzly zvětšoval sprchový kout.

Teď nešlo jen o jeho jizvy.

Na moment ho napadlo, jestli to není příliš rychlé, zná ty muže jen pár hodin a s nikým nikdy nebyl ani nahý, natož aby uvažoval o sexu…

Jenže potom se na ně podíval, vzpomněl si na Siriusův úsměv a Remusovy laskavé oči a cítil, jak jeho pochybnosti rychle mizí – téměř jako kdyby nikdy neexistovaly.

Remus ho chápavě pozoroval.

„Neboj se," zašeptal, když k němu přistoupil a uchopil lem jeho trička. Tázavě na něj pohlédl a Harry rychle kývl.

-)-)-)

Tričko bylo pryč a Harry přemáhal nutkání se zakrýt nebo utéct. Když sklonil hlavu, mohl vidět své ošklivé, jizvami zdrsnělé břicho… Břicho bylo spolu se zády a tváří nejhorší, v duchu poděkoval Merlinovi, že v zásadě ušetřil aspoň jeho… no, intimnější části.

Remus ale neváhal a jeho dlaně jemně klouzaly po poškozené kůži a za chvíli ten dotek zase zapálil jiskru a Harry Remuse dychtivě políbil - byl si jistý, že _tohohle_ nikdy nebude mít dost, nikdy se toho nemůže nabažit…

Ne, když Remuse líbal, nikdy by nemohl zapochybovat o tom, že k sobě patří.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme chtěli jít do sprchy," řekl pobaveně Sirius. A pak najednou zvedl hůlku a pronesl dvě slova, která Harry nikdy neslyšel - a rázem byli všichni tři nazí.

„Siriusi!" Remusův hlas osciloval někde mezi výčitkou a smíchem, „mysli na Harryho…"

„Já na něj myslím," ohradil se Sirius, „předpokládám, že se chce stát naším milencem ještě v tomhle kalendářním roce…"

„To je v pořádku," řekl Harry, vlastně se mu skoro ulevilo, že to má za sebou – někdy je lepší do studené vody rovnou skočit.

Remus a Sirius se na něj zřejmě úmyslně teď nedívali, zato on nevěděl, kam s očima dřív… Sirius měl tělo jako bůh, opálené a hladké, jen s řídkým černým porostem na hrudníku a v rozkroku. Ale Harryho oči přitahoval především Siriusův penis, napůl už tvrdý, pyšně se zvedající z tmavého ochlupení… Pod Harryho upřeným pohledem se ten krásný orgán zvětšil ještě o něco víc… Harry polkl.

A Remus - ne tak vysoký jako Sirius, ale silný a ten dojem jen posilovaly jeho jizvy, menší i větší roztroušené po celém těle. Harrymu se trochu ulevilo, Remus měl méně jizev než on, ale objektivně vzato, jistě nebyly o moc hezčí. Ale k Remusovi prostě patřily a on ho miloval i s nimi. Také měl tělo zarostlejší než Sirius (že by vlkodlačí věc, uvažoval Harry) a jeho penis byl o dost větší a teď stojící v celé své kráse a majestátnosti… Bohové... Harry si ani neuvědomil, že si olízl rty a dýchal trochu rychleji v netrpělivém očekávání...

„Sprcha čeká," prolomil Sirius poněkud napjaté ticho a jako první vkročil dovnitř. Remus se zasmál a zamířil za svým milencem, Harry je následoval celý červený - navíc si uvědomil, že ta podívaná na něj taky měla poměrně zásadní vliv v určitých tělesných partiích.

-)-)-)

„Někdo se rád dívá," poškádlil ho Sirius ve sprše, když Harry nemohl odtrhnout oči od jejich těl. Sprchový kout byl velký a pro každého z nich byla připravená vyňatelná sprchová hadice i mýdlo, ale když se spustila voda, Remus a Sirius k němu najednou přistoupili - Harrymu se téměř zastavil dech, když spatřil tu nefalšovanou, hladovou touhu v jejich očích... a zároveň se snad poprvé cítil přitažlivý a mocný...

Bylo to… smyslové přetížení organismu, jinak se to nedalo nazvat. Jejich ruce se ho dotýkaly, mydlily ho i splachovaly pěnu, _skoro_ všude, a pak Remusova ruka lehce přejela i tvrdý penis a Harry jen bezmocně zasténal… Sirius, který stál po jeho levém boku, k sobě pak natočil jeho obličej a poprvé ho políbil, jemně a něžně, jedna z rukou stále sprchovala jeho záda teplou vodou, ale druhá se dotýkala jeho tváře a palec ji láskyplně hladil. A Harry nadšeně reagoval, jeho jazyk odvážně pronikl do Siriusových úst a všechno bylo tak báječné a vzrušující, nemohlo to být lepší…

… dokud necítil Remusova ústa na své bolavé délce. Šikovný jazyk dráždil špičku a pak celý jeho penis pomalu vklouzl do toho horkého a mokrého sevření, zatímco ruka sevřela jeho koule a… ach, Merline… trvalo to jen pár sekund, než Harry vykřikl a Remus dychtivě polykal všechno stříkající do jeho úst…

Kdyby ho Sirius nedržel, Harry by se nejspíš svezl k zemi, cítil se slabý a cítil se naprosto báječně – masturbace se s něčím takovým nedala ani srovnat…

„Bylo to úžasné," zamumlal, když se Remus napřímil a objal ho z druhé strany.

Remus se tiše zasmál a Harry cítil jeho dech na svém krku, následovaly drobné polibky všude kolem, zatímco Siriusova ruka laskala mokrou bradavku… a pak si uvědomil, že přestože ho právě hladí čtyři ruce, pořád je skrápí teplé prameny… Zvedl hlavu - sprchy byly zabudované i ve stropě sprchového koutu.

„Jsi krásný, Harry," Remusův hlas byl tichý, smyslný... a přesvědčivý.

Harry se osmělil… vypadalo to, že Remusovi a Siriusovi jeho jizvy opravdu nevadí a tak se jich uvolněně začal dotýkat taky… ale když jeho ruka váhavě sjela k Remusovu penisu, ten ji jemně zadržel. A Siriusův hlas podmanivě zašeptal: „Myslím, že bychom se mohli přesunout do ložnice…"

-)-)-)

Harry se nemohl dočkat, ale když společně padli do postele, najednou pocítil nervozitu. Bylo to koneckonců jeho poprvé a ještě včera se něco takového zdálo velmi daleko. Četl toho dost a teoreticky byl rozhodně připravený, ale přesto… teorie a praxe jsou dvě odlišné věci. Nebál se ani tak bolesti nebo něčeho podobného, spíš měl strach, že pro ně nebude dost dobrý – byli zkušení a jistě sehraní, zatímco on…

Možná za to mohly vlkodlačí smysly, ale Remus se na něj z levé strany vážně zadíval, zatímco jeho dlaň ležela položená na Harryho stehně.

„Něco tě trápí? Neublížíme ti… a jestli se bojíš, nemusíme…"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, já vám věřím a opravdu to chci. Jen… nikdy jsem to nedělal, vy máte zkušenosti a…"

„… a proto tě můžeme učit," doplnil ho Sirius, který měl náhle v očích nezbedné ohníčky. Naklonil se a přitiskl svá ústa na Harryho, jedna jeho ruka jemně podpírala mladíkovu rozčepýřenou hlavu, druhá škádlivě bloudila po břiše a hrudníku...

Ani Harry nezahálel - první dychtivá ruka vklouzla do Siriusových právě umytých hebkých černých vlasů a druhá se natáhla k Remusovi a pomalu kroužila kolem jedné tvrdé bradavky. Remus zasténal.

Nejlepší je o tom moc nepřemýšlet, to byla Harryho poslední soudržná myšlenka, než se ztratil ve víru pocitů. Ruce a ústa ho líbaly a laskaly, sály a olizovaly jeho kůži. Ani jeden z nich nevypadal jakkkoliv zaujatý nebo snad odpuzovaný jeho jizvami, ale Harry naštěstí ani neměl čas nad tím uvažovat, za chvíli z něj byl jen nemyslící a sténající tvor, který chtěl prostě víc…

„Merline!" vzepjal se, když znovu cítil horká ústa na svém penisu, tentokrát Siriusova, ale pak už mohl vydávat jen neidentifikovatelné zvuky rostoucího potěšení, jak obratný jazyk klouzal po citlivém místečku na spodní části žaludu. A když se k tomu přidaly prsty svírající a kroutící jeho bradavku a jiná ruka laskala jeho šourek, Harry už jen naříkal a prosil o víc, jak rozkoš převzala vládu nad jeho smysly… Jeho vyvrcholení bylo snad ještě lepší než první, byl si jistý, že se mu na chvíli zatmělo před očima…

Sirius se k němu sklonil a Harry ho objal a dychtivě líbal, bylo trochu zvláštní cítit v jeho ústech sebe, ale usoudil, že by si na to mohl zvyknout. Jak bylo jejich líbání stále vášnivější a jak Harryho ruce přejížděly po Siriusových zádech, ani si neuvědomil, že teď leží na boku a že Remusovy zkušené ruce kloužou pořád níž a níž, laskají jeho zadek, hnětou obě půlky…

Pak ho ty ruce na chvíli opustily, a vzápětí cítil kluzký prst na své zadní dírce, překvapením okamžitě ztuhl.

Prst se zastavil.

„V pořádku, Harry?"

Mladík se rychle vzpamatoval a přikývl, ale teď se jeho pozornost soustředila střídavě na Siriusovy polibky a prst škádlící úzký otvor. Po chvíli se úplně uvolnil a vlhký ukazováček rychle vklouzl dovnitř a začal se pomalu pohybovat tam a zpět - bylo to mnohem lepší, než čekal a veškerá jeho pozornost se teď zaměřila na místo, kde šikovný prst dráždil jeho prostatu.

Když Sirius spustil ruku na jeho znovu pomaličku tuhnoucí penis, za chvíli znovu jen bezmocně sténal a naříkal - ani si neuvědomil, že Remus přidal další prsty a postupně ho stále víc roztahoval, jak kratičké nepohodlí úplně zmizelo v záplavě radosti…

Zafňukal, když ho prsty uvnitř i na penisu opustily.

Remus na něj hladově pohlédl, jeho penis naběhlý k prasknutí a na špičce už vlhký, přesně tak, jak si to představoval… A, ach bože, nechtěl nic jiného než ho mít uvnitř…

„Harry," Remusův hlas ho smyslně pohladil, „chceš být na zádech?"

Harry ve skutečnosti o ničem jiném ani neuvažoval, jestli si byl něčím jistý, tak tím, že se chce přitom dívat do Remusových nádherných očí… Okamžitě přisvědčil a nadzvedl se, aby mohl Remuse políbit a ten se vrhl na jeho ústa s neovladatelným chtíčem, plenil je svým obratným jazykem, pevně ho k sobě přitiskl, dva penisy se prudce třely o sebe, ten jeden na samé hranici výbuchu - asi proto ho Remus tak rychle pustil a najednou ležel Harry na zádech. Sirius klečel za ním a přitáhl jeho kolena téměř k hrudníku, zároveň je rozšířil a Harryho zadek byl teď v ideální poloze, připravený pro svou premiéru…

Harry se zmítal mezi touhou líbat Siriuse a sledovat Remuse, který právě pokrýval své tuhé, tlusté a dlouhé kopí bohatou vrstvou lubrikantu… Byl neuvěřitelně sexy, jak tam klečel vzrušený, byl jako divoké, krásné zvíře… Harry zvedl hlavu, aby ho viděl lépe a vzápětí se mohl opřít o Siriusova kolena, dal mu vděčný úsměv a neklidně se zavrtěl, nemohl se dočkat, až ucítí Remuse tam…

A pak to přišlo, Remus pevně svíral jeho zadeček a mučivě pomalu pronikal do úzké dírky, přes kroužek svalu – Harry se na chvilku napjal, ale Remus okamžitě zastavil a jeho ruka něžně pohladila Harryho tvář – mladík se rychle uvolnil a pak v něm byl Remus celý a začal se pohybovat, zpočátku to bylo nezvyklé a pak čím dál lepší, jak Remus narážel do toho citlivého místa uvnitř.

Potom Harry dostal nápad a jeho ruce teď laskaly Remusovy bradavky, hnědovlasý muž hlasitě sténal a vrážel do menšího těla pod sebou stále rychleji a hlouběji. Harry reagoval stejně divoce, jeho dech rychlý, jak se bezmocně vzpínal proti Remusovi... A bylo to prostě skvělé, sledovat přitom tu napjatou tvář s jantarovýma očima, dotýkat se zpocené kůže, poslouchat ty zoufalé zvuky rozkoše…

„Ach bože, Harry..."

Remus vyvrcholil s výkřikem, který spíš připomínal zavytí, krátce předtím natáhl Sirius ruku k Harryho penisu a ten dotek stačil, aby dnes už potřetí explodoval.

Teď byli svázaní k sobě, oba zaznamenali jemný dotyk magie v okamžiku Remusova orgasmu a vlkodlak pomalu klesl na svého druha a vášnivě i něžně ho políbil, klesajíc své ruce do Harryho vlasů. Mladíkova dlaň zase na oplátku láskyplně hladila zpocenou tvář... Na okamžik se dvě spřízněné duše ztratily jedna v druhé a Remus tiše, téměř neslyšně zašeptal: „Miluji tě, Harry..."

Mladý muž pod ním odpověděl beze slov, když mu - s pohledem stále upřeným do vlkodlakových očí - s láskou oplatil polibek.

-)-)-)

Harry měl ale ještě jiné plány.

Po chvíli se otočil k Siriusovi, kterého jejich milování nepochybně ještě víc vzrušilo, jeho penis byl nicméně stále tvrdý a pulzující s potřebou.

„Siriusi, prosím…"

Gesto bylo jednoznačné a oba na něj pohlédli překvapeně.

„Jsi si jistý, Harry?" začal Sirius starostlivě, „je to pro tebe poprvé, nechci ti ublížit…"

Harry si pohrdavě odfrkl. Možná byl ještě před chvíli nevinný, ale nebyl malé dítě - dobrá, možná bude trochu bolavý, ale rozhodně to není nic, co by nespravil dobrý lektvar nebo mast.

„Chci tě a budu úplně v pohodě," při těch slovech lákavě roztáhl nohy, ale Remus ležící teď vedle něj zavrtěl hlavou.

„Myslím, že takhle to pro tebe bude lepší..." a manévroval Harryho na svou hruď břichem dolů.

Harry by sice rád viděl Siriusovu tvář, ale stejně tak byl zvědavý na novou pozici - a navíc usoudil, že bude mít ještě spoustu příležitostí.

Byl trochu nesvůj, aby Remuse netlačil, ale ten se jenom zasmál.

„Vážíš o dost míň než já, Harry… navíc my vlkodlaci něco vydržíme."

A tak ho Harry spokojeně objal a políbil a pak ho Sirius trochu nadzvedl a přidržel a Harry ucítil dnes už podruhé tvrdý nástroj mezi svými půlkami. Zpočátku to trochu bolelo, jak ještě pociťoval důsledky prvního milování, ale dalo se to vydržet a Sirius byl opravdu opatrný a pomalý, takže to bylo za chvíli pryč… a za další krátký moment mohl Sirius přirážet tvrději a rychleji… Harry už byl příliš vyčerpaný ze svých tří orgasmů, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že si to užíval, všechny ty naléhavé tahy zasahující jeho prostatu, všechny ty nádherné zvuky vycházející ze Siriusových úst … navíc pod sebou cítil Remusovo silné teplé tělo, vlkodlakovy ruce laskaly jeho zjizvená záda a dva jazyky se potýkaly v odvěkém milostném zápase…

Siriusův orgasmus byl nejbouřlivější, možná to bylo tím, že na něj musel čekat nejdéle…

A potom všichni tři leželi vedle sebe, zpocení a vyčerpaní. Harry byl uprostřed a cítil se snad nejšťastnější ve svém životě.

„Bylo to báječné," řekl po chvíli, trochu nejistě, protože tahle situace byla pro něj nová – i když _skvěle_ nová, „měl bych vám poděkovat, protože jsem určitě nemohl zažít lepší poprvé."

Remus se potěšeně usmál.

Sirius se zašklebil.

„A představ si, o co to bude lepší, až budeme pořádně sehraní."

Harry si to představil... další stovky podobných příležitostí a… ach bože, napůl ztvrdl znovu.

„Radosti mládí," řekl Sirius s falešnou lítostí.

„Hm… právě jsem viděl, jaký jsi ubohý stařec," utahoval si z něj Harry.

„Ale, děti, děti…," Remusův smrtelně vážný káravý tón je všechny rozesmál.

-)-)-)

Po chvíli se Remus otočil na bok a zamyšleně se zadíval na svého mladšího milence.

„Co tvůj kmotr, Harry? Bude s námi v pohodě? Tohle asi nečekal - že budeš se dvěma staršími muži, z nichž jeden je navíc vlkodlak..."

Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím, ale určitě si zvykne. Severus se možná nezdá, ale v tomhle směru uvažuje hodně liberálně - nevím to úplně jistě, ale myslím, že je bisexuální. A Graine bude mít nejspíš strašnou radost, vždycky chtěla mít víc příbuzných… Jo a mimochodem - víš, že Severus vymyslel Vlkodlačí lektvar?"

Remus na něj jen nevěřícně vytřeštil oči.

„Vážně? V tom případě je můj dosud neznámý spasitel…"

„Pořád ho chce zdokonalovat… myslím, že bude šťastný, když bude mít dobrovolný testovací subjekt. Tedy jestli chceš..."

„Milerád," řekl Remus vážně, jenže v tu chvíli ho Sirius polechtal na chodidle a on nedůstojně vyprskl smíchy a okamžitě se ohradil.

„Nech toho, Tichošlápku."

_Tichošlápku? _

Harry na ně zvědavě pohlédl.

„Proč používáte ty přezdívky? No, možná Náměsíčníka bych teď chápal, ale _Tichošlápku_?"

„Já ti to vysvětlím," řekl Sirius rychle, než se mohl ozvat Remus.

Vzápětí Harry vyjekl, jak vedle něj seděl velký černý pes a přátelsky mu olízl ucho.

-)-)-)

„Miluju vás," zašeptal Harry tichounce, když usínali, ale zapomněl na ostré vlkodlačí smysly.

„My tebe taky," Remus jemně pohladil jeho vlasy.

„Dobrou noc, Harry…"

-)-)-)

Harry ale neusnul hned.

Odpočíval s otevřenýma očima - měl pocit, že kdyby je zavřel, nevěřil by tomu, že to není jen krásný sen.

Když vyrážel do klubu, předpokládal, že se tam bude hodinu nebo dvě nudit a pak půjde domů. Ostatně se svou nohou mohl jen těžko tancovat a nikdy se neuměl moc bavit v davu lidí - v koutku duše maximálně doufal, že si s někým popovídá a třeba jednou…, ale po své smutné zkušenosti s tím pitomcem Dirkem v to moc nedoufal.

Ale teď tu ležel mezi dvěma báječnými muži a vypadalo to na začátek… hodně dlouhého vztahu.

Nepochyboval, že všichni z toho budou patřičně v šoku – byli poněkud netradiční trojice.

Zjizvený kulhající sirotek, vlkodlak a pohledný bohatý dědic Blacků.

No aspoň už věděl, proč Sirius nepracuje pro ministerstvo. Možná by mohl přesvědčit Hermionu, aby se pustila do zákonů ohledně kouzelných bytostí…

-)-)-)

Nakonec i Harry pomalu usínal – s hlavou zavrtanou v Remusově podpaždí. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo tím, že Remus je jeho spřízněná duše, ale už po těch několika hodinách prostě zbožňoval vůni jeho potu a kůže, navíc se takhle přitulený cítil nádherně chráněný a milovaný. Z druhé strany ho hřál Sirius, přitisknutý k jeho zádům a s rukou přehozenou přes jeho tělo. Oba už poklidně oddechovali. No, nebylo divu, jestli je dnešek unavil… koneckonců jsou o pár let starší, pomyslel si Harry s láskou i špetkou škodolibosti.

Těsně před usnutím ho napadly dvě věci.

První byla: _Tohle je ráj_.

A když zavřel oči, usoudil, že by měl Nevillovi a Hermioně koupit nějaký opravdu pořádný dárek.

Protože tohle byla bezpochyby nejlepší sázka jeho života.

**KONEC**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

_**Vím, že námět není zrovna originální, četla jsem podobných povídek několik, např. Horkou peprmintovou čokoládu. Ale myslím, že povídek HP/RL/SB není nikdy dost :-) Nejsem moc spokojená se sexuální scénou a možná je tahle povídka pro někoho moc sladká a romantická, ale já mám sladké ráda... A doufám, že jste si to aspoň trochu užili. Za každý komentář a připomínku moc děkuju.**_


End file.
